villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Charles Manson (South Park)
Charles Milles "Charlie" Manson (né Maddox, November 12, 1934 – November 19, 2017) is a minor antagonist of the popular adult-animated sitcom South Park. He appeared only in season two episode "Merry Christmas, Charlie Manson!". He was based on the . He was voiced by the South Park series' co-creator Trey Parker who also voices other characters in the series, including Eric Cartman and some of the celebrities as well as Kim Jong-il in Team America: World Police. Biography The episode begins with Stan sneaking away from his family and going with the boys to Nebraska after being denied permission to go and feeling disillusioned with the idea of family. While on the drive to Nebraska the boys notice a sign for an appearance of Mr. Hankey at a mall. When they finally arrive, Cartman's relatives are there, all of whom share Cartman's mannerisms. At dinner, they meet Cartman's Uncle Howard, live via satellite from the state prison. Later that night, the boys hear someone breaking into the house and discover that it is Uncle Howard and another inmate, Charles Manson. The boys want to go to the mall to see Mr. Hankey, but everyone in the family refuses to take them, and Cartman is asked to keep an eye on his cousin, Elvin. Manson offers to take the boys to the mall. Kyle and Stan meet a human-sized Mr. Hankey, whom Kyle exposes as a fake, resulting in a riot. The boys and Manson escape from the mall only for the riot police recognize Manson, leading to a televised high speed chase with the police. Manson arrives at the Cartman household, and, alongside Uncle Howard, proceeds to hold everyone hostage. Stan's parents arrive and express their disappointment in him for disobedience. Stan asks to make an escape with Howard and Manson but Manson talks to him about the meaning of family, which makes him change his mind. Manson and Howard give themselves in and sing a holiday-special style song. Stan's parents agree that they were unreasonable when denying him a Christmas with his friends. The episode ends with Stan, Kyle, and all of the Cartmans appearing to sing "Hark! The Herald Angels Sing" to Manson, as Manson goes to sleep in prison. Personality Initially filled with rage, and psychotic anger, he soon has a change of heart and regrets his mass murders after watching Mr. Hankey in, the "Grinchy-Poo Who Stole Christmas". Realizing what he did was wrong, he changes his tattoo from a swastika to a smiley-face and attempts to protect the boys from the gun-happy police. In the end, Manson turns himself over to the police, and returns to prison with Stinky. He proceeds to write a series of positive help books, but his efforts are met with mockery. However, on Christmas, the boys and their families all come to visit Manson to celebrate. Quotes }} Gallery Uncle Charlie Manson.png|Uncle Charlie Trivia *Manson's smiley face tattoo briefly turns into a Visitor at one point. *Manson's change of heart and redemption are a parody of the Grinch from the classic Dr. Seuss book and cartoon "How The Grinch Stole Christmas". *All of the Boys come to address Manson as "Uncle Charlie". *There are several times where it looks as if Manson intends or has killed Kenny, only for Kenny to be revealed alive and happy. *Charlie shows horror for Kenny's death, while the boys do not show much more than their normal reactions. *Charlie's inmate number "06660" contains the Number of the Beast (666) from the Bible's Book of Revelation. Navigation Category:Criminals Category:Homicidal Category:Cult Leaders Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Psychotic Category:Wrathful Category:Delusional Category:Redeemed Category:Deceased Category:Elderly Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:South Park Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Titular Category:Inmates Category:Fictionalized Category:Parody/Homage Category:Chaotic Evil